Missing: Freddie's Shirt and Sam's banana
by Bigdanfan
Summary: "WHAT," Freddie looked at himself for the first time since he… well… appeared. "WHERE… did my shirt go?"...Freddie took a big bite of Sam's banana."Fredward," Sam said , "That… is my… banana." SEDDIE at the very end. WARNING: SHIRTLESS FREDDIE
1. Sam's banana

**Since my last iCarly/Seddie-type-story was so successful I've decided to start writing another one today.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly but I do own an account on Club Penguin.**

* * *

Sam and Carly stood outside of Carly's locker. Carly was pushing some text books around trying to find some iCarly idea's she had written during class to show Sam. Sam just stood peeling a banana.

Everything suddenly seemed oddly quiet, like they knew something very very strange was about to happen.

"Oh great, Carly don't look now but 'Magic Melika' is coming," said Sam turning around to face Carly.

There you go.

Magic Melika walked up to them.

"Hi guys," she said, "Do you want to see a magic trick."

Carly and Sam looked at each other for guidance.

Both were unable to come up with an excuse with not wanting to see one of Magic Melika's magic tricks.

Carly came out with, " Oh not really… Oh actually," after Carly thought for a bit, "… could you do that disappearing trick? You know where you vanish in a cloud of smoke… and… uh… while your at it could you make Freddie appear, please? We need to talk to him. Please?"

Sam took a bite of her banana.

"Well sure," Magic Meluka, "Anything," she bows for a dramatic effect, "for a willing audience"

She clapped her hands twice above her head and disappeared. And, in her place appeared Freddie. Freddie just stood there.

"Where…?" Freddie began.

"Magic Melika," said Carly.

"Ah," Freddie paused, but then realised something and continued with, "Whose banana is this?"

Sam taking her eyes off Freddie realised her banana was missing. Sam narrowed her eyes at Freddie and announced, "Fredward, even though your shirtless-"

"WHAT," Freddie looked at himself for the first time since he… well… appeared. "WHERE… did my shirt go????"

Freddie stood there shirtless. He had his Backpack, his trousers… Sam's banana.

"Seriously… What happened to my shirt?"

He looked up to realise that a small group of girls had surrounded him, Carly and Sam in front both starring at him.

Well he _did_ have muscles.

Freddie took a big bite of Sam's banana.

"Fredward," Sam said , "That… is my… banana."

"Oh" he said "Well thanks."

He took another bite.

"Give. It. Back." Sam threatened.

"NO! This, is my banana now," he said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Alright Benson you asked for it." Sam balled up her fist and threw a very hard punch at Freddie's stomach.

Sam pulled back her red, bulging fist. Didn't see that coming…

"Ow. That. Really…" She looked at Freddie and walked away in a huff.

Freddie just shrugged, pulled his backpack around his back more securely, took another bite of _Sam's _banana and walked through the crowd of girls that had surrounded him.

He finished off Sam's banana and threw it in a trash can.

In his head as Freddie walked away, he said to himself, _Thank-you Magic Melika… for taking off my shirt and showing my muscles to Sam. _He was getting closer to winning her over with every step.

In another part of school Sam silently thanked Magic Melika for taking off Freddie's shirt…

* * *

**Well… this came to me a couple of months ago and I never thought I'd write it but since my last one-shot got more reviews then a 5 chapter story I thought I might as well**


	2. Freddie's nurse

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

**After Extreme thought I have decided to change this story to a three shot possibly a four shot.**

* * *

Sam sat on a chair outside of the nurses office massaging her wrist.

She was pretty sure it was broken.

_How could a stupid dork cause so much damage, _thought Sam, _not even technically his fault, stupid unthoughtful nerd._

A little boy walked out of the nurses office and a woman called for Sam to come in.

Sam walked in. She had never really been in a nurses office before. No need really. It was a bit unlike she imagined it.

Well for starters everything in the room was white. It was an average sized room with a bed, some chairs, a door leading to another room and a big cabinet for, what Sam guessed, was medical supplies.

One of the chairs had a wooden plaque attached to the front with something written on it. It looked like it had been sat on a lot.

Sam walked over to one of the other chairs and sat down, still cradling her wrist in her hand.

The nurse, a short woman with curly hair came up and asked Sam to put her hand out.

She started feeling up Sam's arm.

"O.K," the nurse said, "Looks like a very bad sprain to me."

Maybe it wasn't broken…

"Uh, Nurse…" Sam began.

"Call me Cath," said the nurse.

Sam raised an eyebrow but continued with, "Will I need a cast or anything?"

"No," said Cath she took out a clipboard, a piece of paper and a pencil from the 'medical supplies' cabinet and asked, "How did you sprain your wrist?"

"Fredora Benson pronounced Freddie in non-Sam-terms."

Cath chuckled but this soon turned into a laughing fit.

"Uh hello," Sam said, trying to get attention of the uncontrollable nurse.

"Sorry," said the nurse, "It's just… Freddie Benson, spraining somebody else's wrist. I'd like to see that day."

Sam sat there, puzzled by what Cath said.

"What do you mean by 'spraining somebody else's wrist'?" Sam asked.

"Ah," said Cath, "Poor Freddie's always in here. Almost every day to be honest, for one reason or another. Most of the time just bruises, headaches… walking into walls he says, clumsy boy."

_Wow Freddie, lying. Just to cover up my deeds of evil._

Why would he do that. The last time she asked him for help, he turned her down. Leaving it to chance for Missy to win the School at Sea contest and leave them for the next six months. So why would he cover up for her on such simple things…

"That's his chair," the nurse said pointing towards the chair with the wood nailed in. "Always sits on it when he comes in here. That's why it's so warn out."

Sam leaned over and lifted the chair to the light with her good hand. The small piece of wood had been carved into it with a carving knife Sam presumed. The small piece of wood read: _Freddie Benson's Chair._

"Made that himself," the nurse pointed out.

"Hey I don't mean to be rude to you or Fredora, but… Where did he make this? It's not like his mum would let him within ten feet of a carving knife."

"Said he made it during woodworks a week ago. Strange, now I think about it, he didn't come in once that day."

Sam felt a wave of guilt wipe over her when she realised that it was on that certain day, one week ago that Sam had to go to Cambodia to get hermum out from jail there. Something about taking a police officers hat…

"So how did 'Freddie' sprain your wrist," Cath asked unconvinced.

"Well, I punched him in the gut because he wouldn't give me my banana back. But how was I supposed to know he had muscles of steel? Stupid dork taking advantage of me like that…" she stopped when she realised Cath was looking at her oddly.

"You like him… Don't you?, Cath asked.

"WHAT!!! WHERE…did _that_ come from," Sam yelled trying to deny her very own feelings.

"Oh come on I've been a nurse here at Ridgeway for the past ten years. I know things."

Sam just shrugged not wanting this conversation any further then it needed to.

"Well," said Cath. "I suppose you can go now, just don't do anything stressful over the next couple of days O.K. Do you want an ice-pack?"

Sam nodded and Cath went into the another room and came out a minute later with an ice-pack.

Sam put it on her wrist, smiled and left the room with a lot of things to think about.

* * *

**Yeah, like I said… might be a three or four shot… if your lucky… You know now I think about it I would much rather be grounded for as many weeks it takes for the rest of season 3 to come out and have the rest of season 3 of iCarly immediately then have to wait for those many weeks for the episodes to come out.**

BTW I got my sister to read this and change some thing's… so a big hand to Emma. *claps*


	3. Freddie won the contest?

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly but I do proudly own… lots of other things…**

**I haven't updated in a while. I know. I'm sorry. ****L**

**BTW… I based the girl Lizzie on my little sister (what a nub…).**

* * *

"In 5... 4... 3... 2..." said Freddie as he held the camera pointing it towards Sam and Carly.

"I'm Shay comma Carly!"

"And I'm Puckett comma Sam!"

"Now, today on iCarly," Carly began, "we will be answering questions. Questions, from anyone that can speak English. Why? Because English is the only language we know. Well Freddie knows some Spanish but that's besides the point. Now to answer our first question via satellite," Carly dramatically pointed towards the screen.

Putting his camera down for a few seconds, Freddie walked back to his computer. He pressed a couple a buttons, picked the camera back up and pointed it at the screen.

A little girl around the age of ten popped.

"OH MY GOSH. Ohmygoshohmygosh!!!! It's iCarly. AHHHHH." The little girl was bouncing on her bed like a psycho-pathic-maniac.

"Whoa calm down." Sam yelled.

"Oh I'm soooooo sorry, can I still ask you guys a question?" said the girl.

Sam and Carly looked at each other confused. "Um… yeah… sure," Carly said nervously.

"Awesome, Ok my name is Lizzie and I have a question for Sam."

"Ok hit it," Sam said enthusiastically.

"Sam," Lizzie said, "how did you break your arm?"

"Oh" Sam said looking at her arm wrapped in an ice pack, "It was Frednubs fault, you see. I thumped him in the stomach because he wouldn't give me back my banana, right, so I thumped him. And his gut is rock solid. A girl called magic Melika made him appear without his shirt on and with my banana in his hand. He began eating it so I thumped him."

"I wasn't my fault Sam, _you_ thumped _me_" Freddie exclaimed.

"Well yeah? Sarcasm intended." Sam said.

Freddie placed the camera down in front of the girls and walked up to Sam.

"Right so how is-"

"You ate my banana-"

"I was given that banana by-"

"Wait," Said Sam stopping the argument.

"What?" Freddie crossed his arms.

"Ok tell me why?"

"Tell you why what?" Freddie asked confused.

"Why do you block those simple things? But when _I_ ask _you _for help you leave it to chance for Missy to have won the school at sea contest."

"Wait. So this conversation has gone from you hurting yourself, to you _thinking _that Missy actually won that contest? _Wow_ you _are_ stupid. Well before I go breaking your arm again I'm going to leave because you don't know what the hell your talking about." Freddie yelled, walking away in disgust.

"Nub!" Sam yelled after Freddie as he left.

Carly looked at the screen, Lizzie's mouth hung open. She walked towards the camera picked it up and said, "Well wasn't that exiting. Were going to have to wrap the episode of iCarly up a little early today. _Good-bye Lizzie_," Carly turned off the camera.

Sam was slumped on one of the bean bags.

"What's his problem? Missy _did_ win that stupid contest. I just don't know-"

"Missy _didn't_ win that school. Sam. Freddie did," Carly repented.

"No. Missy did. I can clearly remember Mr Howard coming up to us and-"

Once again Carly interrupted her.

"No. Freddie won it. But then he _gave _it to Missy to make her leave."

"Oh." Sam paused. "But why? Why would _he,_ of all people, do something like _that, _for _me."_

"Ask him. Find him and apologize and then ask him"

Sam got up and put her hands in her pockets. She turned to Carly.

"I don't need to _find _him"

"Yes you do-"

"No… 'cause I already know where he is."

"Where?"

Sam smiled to herself.

"No-where important," was all she said before walking out of the door.

* * *

**I was caught up in homework. Sorry for the wait. Oh yeah what do you guys think of the story so far. Good? Bad? Any improvements I could make? TELL ME PLEASE.**


	4. Kudos Dude

**Here is the forth and final chapter of this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Sonny With A Chance**

* * *

**THE FIRE ESCAPE**

Freddie lay back on the deck chair, his eye's closed. He found that he could always imagine things better with them shut.

He imagined he was at the beach.

The passing cars of the real world below, he used in his mental image, and made them the waves of the water. Crashing against the pebbles and cliff and fruitlessly pulling the sand back out to sea.

The evening birds singing and tweeting their tunes, he used as the gulls.

The wing blustering against his face was used as any wind found at any ordinary beach.

This scene was interrupted by the sound of glass being banged.

Someone was knocking on the door.

He opened his eye's.

He looked back at the escape route. He gestured the person standing their to come out.

* * *

Sam opened the door.

She sat down on the decking chair next to Freddie facing him. He was just laying there, eye's closed, facing out towards the sky.

"Sam, I know why you're here, and I'm not going to except your apology," Freddie stated before hearing what Sam had to say.

"I didn't come here to apologize Freddie," Sam began. Freddie turned to face her. Emotionless and empty. "I came here to say sorry."

"Yeah well, I don't except your 'sorry' either," Freddie said glumly.

"Nah," Sam said, "Hardly anyone every does." At this Freddie turned back and continued looking up at the sky.

They sat silently for a couple of minutes, the blue sky darkening in colour. Tiny specks of light exposing themselves against the dark theme. The moon hung full above the two teens heads.

"Reminds me of the beach this place does," Sam said looking out to no-where.

Freddie turned and looked at her. "Really? How so?"

"Well the cars below us, sound like the sea. The wind here is wind you'll find at any beach. And the birds, they'd be the gulls." Sam had virtually said what he was thinking.

"You were depressed, really, that's why I gave the contest to Missy. _That's_ why I helped you out. That's why. I mean I care about you, as does everyone. But sometimes you can go a tiny bit too far." Freddie said randomly.

"What are you…? Oh. Right. I… uh… yeah… Kudos dude."

"Kudos?"

"Kudos. Oh…um. Thumbs up. Clapping… Thanks," Sam said narrowing down to a whisper.

Freddie heard.

"Ha. Me, Freddie Benson, being thanked by Sam Puckett. The irony."

Sam looked at him.

"So do you except my apology?"

"No," Freddie making Sam give him a sad face. "I except your 'sorry'" He chuckled. Sam smiled.

"Later dude. Oh yeah… and sorry for thumping you."

"Sorry for eating your banana," was the last thing he said before Sam left.

With all that had occurred over the past day, Freddie needed some sleep. He went inside grabbed a blanket and a pillow and set up a bed on the deck chair on the fire escape. And as he closed his eye's for a final time, he smiled to himself. For no particular reason. But he did.

* * *

With all that had occurred over the past day, Sam need some space to think. She walked through the apartment, ignoring a deathly glare from Mrs. Benson on the way. And as she opened the door of Freddie's apartment for the final time that day, she smiled to herself. For no particular reason. But she did.

* * *

**It. Is. Ova. Dun. Dun. Dun. (dramatic music) Kudos to you all for reading and reviewing I had a blast. Channy (I use Channy for Good-bye's). Channy is also the pairing of Sonny and Chad in Sonny With A Chance.**


End file.
